familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Argyle King Wellington Bray (1854-1935)
|contributors=Yewenyi+Rhonda Brownlow |long_name=Argyle King Wellington Bray |alternative_names=Thomas Llewellyn Howard |birth_year=1854 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=04 |birth_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: V18543521 40/1854 |death_year=1935 |death_month=08 |death_day=17 |death_locality=Wallumbilla, Queensland |death_nation-subdiv1=Queensland |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1887 |wedding1_month=08 |wedding1_day=24 |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Queensland |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 1887 C1205 |baptism_year=1854 |baptism_month=11 |baptism_day=14 |baptism_address=St Saviour's |baptism_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Thomas Llewellyn Howard As desertion a ship was a criminal offence, King changed his name to Thomas Llewellyn Howard to protect his identity. He went to the Northern Territory for some years working on cattle stations and then gradually worked his way back to western Queensland. In Mitchell whilst working at Merrivale Station, he met Margaret Cregan who would become his wife. Tom and Margaret married on 24th August 1887, Tom was 33 and Margaret 18. He eventually managed Merrivale Station and they lived there for twelve years and their first five children were born there. They moved from Merrivale Station to just outside Roma, Queensland. About this time the government was offering land and Tom Howard selected approximately 1111,000 acres. The property East Lynne was part of it. The land may have originally been part of the old Wallumbilla Station and was probably first surveyed in1880’s. The land was free but a rent was paid and strict rules applied. Firstly they had to build and live in a dwelling and also build a fence within a time limit or forfeit the land. Most people built shacks, but Tom had East Lynne built by a Mr. Seiburg (a German builder) living in Roma. In the 1870’s the great prickly pear infestation (known as ‘the pear’) came to Roma. The land owners had to comply with government rules and regulations, which included an amount of ‘pear’ which had to be removed per acre, or else the land was forfeited. Many owners lost their leases as ‘the pear’ was very expensive to remove. Tom lost one of his blocks about 8000 acres, it was across the creek and is now known as ‘Luckona’. Eventually East Lynne was freehold and Tom bought it. The last three children were born there. Obituary written for newspaper The Death occurred at his home, “East Lynne” on August 17th of Thomas Llewellyn Howard at the age of 80 yrs. Born of Australian parents in Goulburn, and he was educated at the Parramatta Grammar School. At an early age he was apprenticed to the Royal Naval Reserves, and attended a navigational school in England for six months, after serving for some time and gaining the rank of third officer, he resigned. Argyle King Wellington Bray died from bowel cancer in 1935. Coming to Queensland he worked as a stockman on Cork Station, later he was appointed as head stockman on Nive Downs, a position he held for thirteen years. He was then given the management of Merrivale Station for the Darling Downs and Western Lands Company. Always a lover of horses, and under his management, Merrivale was soon noted for its horses. After leaving this station he followed up droving for a number of years, finally settling in the Wallumbilla district, and carried on grazing and dairying pursuits until two years ago when he retired. He was a member of the Maraura Lodge of the Grand Lodge of Scotland. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales